Secretly Survivng
by dandelion12
Summary: They both knew the games were cruel and they both needed each other to survive it year after year. Haymitch and Effie are secretly together at the start of the Hunger Games! How does this change the story- read and find out! :
1. It Started as a Drunken One Night Stand

Chapter 1:  
It Started as a Drunken One Night Stand

* * *

It started as a drunken one night stand. Despite his pessimistic attitude and constant consumption of alcohol, she had worked hard over the last two weeks to get their tributes ready for the arena. The children whose names she had pulled out of bowels, the children whose faces still visited her nightmares.

She was given the job as escort for district 12 right before the start of the 64th Hunger Games. She was thrilled! Until she saw the faces. The children, their parents, the innocence that she had a part in killing. Watching from the big screen at the capitol parties never let her see what she saw for the first time ten years ago- the true cruelty of the games.

From the start she knew two things their tributes- a fourteen year old girl and thirteen year old boy- had no hope, and that their mentor was an alcoholic who had seen far too much of this before.

Still she tried her best. She got the children everywhere on a perfect schedule. She made sure they lived every aspect of the capitol that they could. She hugged them both and wished them good luck, lying through her teeth that, "The odds are ever in your favor."

The boy had died at the blood bath. The girl died a mere hours later at the hands of the careers. She had cried herself out and downed an expensive bottle of vodka by the time Haymitch had returned to the penthouse.

He had been harsh and truthful up until then. Warned her not to get close to the children- they'd be dead in a matter of weeks. He had spent most of the time mocking her capitol ways and giving her the extra responsibility of taking care of him when he drank too much nearly every night.

He tried to calm her down. Told her that she knew this was coming and nothing she could have done would've made a difference. It started with a kiss and ended in a note she found in the morning telling her he had gone back home- his job was done for this year.

She had a boyfriend at the time. He was high up in the government, like her father had been, and cheating on her- but that was expected in the capitol. She broke up with him a week after the end of the games. Her friends called her crazy, but she couldn't get the drunken mentor from district 12 out of her mind- not that she would tell anyone.

When the annual games came around that year it was like she was home. She had gotten too close to the children, a girl of eighteen and a boy of sixteen. The girl died at the blood bath, and the boy was killed by the eventual victor, Finnick Odair, a few hours in.

They were different this time. He was still drunk and she cared for him. He still mocked her endlessly while she kept everyone on schedule, but there were stolen moments- kissing and whispered words when no one was around to see it. He left before she woke again, leaving another note- _I'll see you in a year_.

It continued like this, a ridiculous teenage like romance until the 70th games. She pulled the names of two twelve year olds and it nearly broke her. She spent the night in his cabin crying hysterically. He told her she had to pull herself together. She couldn't get caught caring.

"I do care! That's why I stay at this stupid job, the kids and you! Who else is going to give them their best chance? This is a sick game!"

He kissed her trying to get her to stop screaming, "You can't let them know you think that."

"Why not? Maybe they'd kill me! Show everyone how cruel they are? Who'd miss me anyway?"

He held her tight and rocked her, "I'd miss you." She slept in his cabin that night, the first night they spent together when they weren't drunk and grieving the recent deaths of their tributes. She kept her wig on, her disguise and it hadn't bothered him until then that he'd never seen the girl he loved without her costume.

They were closer that year than ever. Held hands under tables, sole kisses behind closed elevator doors, and spent nights together. They had managed to get sponsors that year. Haymitch had told them to avoid the cornucopia. The girl listened, she ran off and hid. The boy didn't, he died within a minute.

Effie had hope for the girl, Haymitch told her not to, but she did. Three days in she got an infection from a wound she'd gotten while escaping the blood bath. They didn't have enough sponsors to send her medicine, just a bottle of water and small chunk of bread. They watched her die a slow and painful death. Haymitch held Effie until she cried herself to sleep. In the morning he was still there. He kissed her goodbye and told her he would miss her. When she returned to her apartment at the end of the games a small brown kitten was there with a bow and a note- _Someone to cuddle with in my absence ;)._

In the following years she left early and went to his house. They held each other before having to report to the Reaping. The following three years were more of the same. Innocent children sent to their deaths. At the 71st games he saw her without her costume- pale skin and silky strawberry blonde hair. At the 72nd games she told him she loved him. At the 73rd games he finally said it back.

They had come a long way from the drunken one night stand nearly ten years ago at the 64th games. Her train had just pulled into the station, two hours before the start of the Reaping. She left the crew in the square and followed the path down to the nearly deserted Victor Village, home to only one- the man who owned her heart.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! With the start of summer I thought I would start a new project as well dedicated to one of my favorite Hunger Games pairings Haymitch/Effie! I hope you liked it and will review! More to come :)


	2. The Reaping of the Decade

Chapter 2:  
The Reaping of the Decade

* * *

*Effie POV*

After leaving the camera crew to set up I walked through the nearly abandoned street down to Victor Village. The district was always empty in the early morning of the Reaping day. Parents kept their children close as long as they could until they had to send them to one of the longest afternoons of their lives.

This was good for me; no one questioned where I was going. I hurried up to the house that had become accustomed to. I knocked on the door three times and held my breath. In a moment it swung open and I was in familiar muscular arms.

"Eff," He whispered as I buried my face in his shirt. I could smell traces of alcohol but nothing strong enough to suggest he had drank anything today. For the past four years he stayed sober on the mornings of the Reaping for me. He shut the door and kissed me as we headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

*Haymitch POV*

I smiled down at her pushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face. I remember the first time I saw her without the ridiculous clown outfits the Capitol considered fashion. She was so beautiful I stared at her all night.

That was four years ago. We lay quietly in bed now enjoying the time before we have to start the cruel games again. Her wig and green suit are strewn across the room. She still has the caked on makeup hiding her freckles and creamy complexion.

"How much longer do we have?" I ask. She always knows the schedule.

"Not long, I need to get dressed soon." I kiss her enjoying the moment. Soon we will be on the stage in front of innocent children. She will be dressed like a clown holding back tears as she calls names to their deaths. I'll be barely conscious, taking to alcohol as soon as she leaves so I can get through the 'festivities.'

"We could hide here."

"Oh yes, they would never think to check the house of the mentor… We should get going."

I kiss her again before she gets out of bed. She dresses in the green colored outfit and adjusts the pink wig on her head before checking her makeup, "How do I look?"

"Like a clown," I say coming to kiss her again staring into her face and knowing exactly where each freckle lies under the caked on foundation.

"Perfect for the part," She says kissing me this time. "I'll see you soon."

I nod, but we both know by then I'll be a drunken mess. She kisses me one last time and points to the suit she wants me to wear. I watch her leave before getting dressed and opening a bottle. Happy Hunger Games…

*Effie POV*

The mayor and I exchanged professional greetings as I arrived to the town square. I understood his coolness; his daughter was in the crowd of children after all.

I sat with the others on stage watching the clock tick by. He was late. I had left his with him getting ready, and he was still late.

As soon as the clock strikes two, Mayor Undersee approaches the podium. I stare at Haymitch's empty chair feeling sicker than ever, albeit drunk he was always there.

He talks about the Dark Days, and how it led to the Hunger Games. It's when he begins to mention the past victors that Haymitch finally shows up. He is drunk. I don't know how much alcohol he had consumed since I left to become this intoxicated. Perhaps he had been drinking before my arrival this morning.

He fell into the chair next to me and just as the applause started tried to give me a hug. Normally I would've melted into his arms, but not today. I fought him off as the mayor called my name trying to regain some control over the situation.

I looked back at Haymitch one last time who was safety sitting in the chair. I approached the microphone, the sea of children out before me, and the two bowels containing their names on the sides.

I put on my bright and bubbly disguise, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I talk about how happy I am to be here, the honor of escorting district 12 tributes to the capitol every year.

I wanted it over with, "Ladies first!" I make my way over to the glass bowel and held my breath as I stuck my hand in. I pulled out a slip already feeling guilty for the girl whose name was still hidden.

I stepped up to the microphone, "Primrose Everdeen." There was quiet and stares mostly towards the back. Tears welled in my eyes as the small, blonde, twelve year old girl made her way to me.

*Haymitch's POV*

I hadn't meant to try and hug her and I knew I would hear about it later. My mind was fuzzy and her eyes were so sad. I forgot where we were…

Now sitting here in the chair I wish we were anywhere but here. As soon as I hear the name I remember the small girl. She brought me cheese a few times.

I watch Effie as the girl makes her way out of the crowd. I see her heart break at the sight of the small girl. The last time we had a twelve year old tribute Effie had to watch her die from infection, slowly.

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't cry, she knew she couldn't cry. Suddenly out of the crowd a voice screams, "Prim! Prim!"

The girl turns as an older one rushes out from the front. She turns to face Effie, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I watched as Effie flustered. So close to crying but hiding it well, she went on about some rule about volunteers waiting until the end. The mayor told her to let it go, and just let the girl come forward.

The little girl wouldn't let go and Effie's grip tightened on the microphone. The sister pushed her off and she was carried away by a boy from the Seam. She climbed the stairs and Effie went to meet her, bringing her to the microphone.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," The girl said.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister," I'm pretty sure I've never heard her say that phrase, ever, "How about a round of applause for our newest tribute."

This is when I knew she was going to lose it. It was silent as the citizens of district 12 gave the three finger salute, something I had explained to her late one night. She was crumbling and I knew she wasn't going to recover by herself.

I stager out of my seat, and across the stage towards my girl and the tribute, "Look at her. Look at this one!" I throw my arm around the girl, "I like her! Lots of… spunk!" Partially wanting to give a real show, and partially on account of being drunk I turn to the crowd and the camera, "More than you! More than you!"

"Haymitch!" I hear her whisper frantically as I fall off the front of the stage and go unconscious.

*Effie POV*

He's not moving, why isn't he moving? I panic internally as he is carried away on a stretcher. Pull it together, finish the Reaping. "Isn't that exciting? Time for the boys!"

I leave Katniss standing in the middle of the stage and hurry over to the bowel. I grab the first name my hand touches and hurry back for the stage. Fortunately, my rushing can be easily mistaken for wanting to end this ceremony quickly with as much dignity as possible.

I feel guilty for the child, but my mind is still on Haymitch's drunk stupor across the stage. He mocked the games, he mocked the capitol, and he brought a whole lot of attention to himself.

"Peeta Mellark," I said the name and watched as the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He climbed the stage and I had him shake hands with Katniss.

I asked for volunteers. No one does and it doesn't surprise me. In ten years working as district 12's escort, Katniss is the first tribute I've seen volunteer.

The mayor goes on about the treaty. While this part is usually unbearable it seems more so today. My mind wanders back to Haymitch, completely drunk and unconscious.

Soon enough the ceremony is over. The Peacekeepers take Katniss and Peeta into the Justice Building and I am forced to go back inside and go over a few things with the mayor, who is more friendly now that his daughter is safe another year. I don't care though, I'm just counting the minutes until I can go and find Haymitch.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! To answer some questions yes this will follow through the books but there might be some changes along the way. Please review and I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything from the Hunger Games, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins! The wording you recognize from this chapter comes from the first few chapters of the Hunger Games about the Reaping. I make no profit from this story its all for fun!


	3. Silent Promise

Chapter 3:  
Silent Promise

* * *

*Effie POV*

I showed the children to their rooms and around the rest of the train. Katniss seemed annoyed by me so I soon left them alone to get ready for dinner. I hurried through the other check points on the schedule hoping to see Haymitch before dinner, but there wasn't time.

I gathered Katniss for dinner and entered the dining room to find Peeta sitting alone at the table. My heart sunk, "Where's Haymitch?"

"Last time I saw him he said something about a nap," Peeta replied and I hid my relief behind some comment about an exhausting day.

The children enjoyed the vast feast set before them. I made some ridiculous comment about the last set of tributes being savages and only eating with their hands. Katniss made a point of finishing the meal with her hands and wiping them on the expensive table cloth at the end of the meal. Haymitch will like her.

I take the children to watch the Reaping in the large common room. I watch tributes and volunteers climb the stages in each district. Boy and girls all heading for the arena where only one can come out. A volunteer in 2, a boy with an injured leg from 10, an innocent twelve year old from 11…

Then I see my face on the screen and today's events come back to me; little Primrose Everdeen, protective Katniss… then Haymitch falling off the stage drunk.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about manners," I muttered bitterly.

Peeta actually starts laughing and it's a welcomed sound. "He's drunk every year."

"He's drunk every day," Katniss adds and I fume.

I stood up, "It's odd you two find this so amusing! Your mentor is your lifeline during the games! He lines up sponsors and gifts! Haymitch could be the difference between your life and death…"

At that moment he staggers in and vomits on the carpet. Paired with the day events, that was the last straw, "So laugh away!"

I left hurrying off to my room. I hate Reaping day.

* * *

*Haymitch's POV*

Lying in a pool of vomit wasn't something new to me. I hurried out to the room when I heard Effie yelling, and now was left with two kids looking down at me from the floor.

"I fell…" I said confused feeling the kids lift me up and drag me back to my room. They place me in the tub and turn the water on.

They talked for a while and it ended with the girl leaving and the boy volunteering to clean me up, lovely.

Suddenly I hear her voice and I am pretty sure it's real, "Peeta what are you doing?"

"Cleaning him up," The boy says turning to face Effie.

"I can handle that."

"It's fine…"

"No its not," I hear her voice crack a bit. "I can handle it, you should be enjoying yourself."

"Thanks," He says and I am happy when she gets him out of the room, but I know a lecture is coming.

The door closed and I heard a click when Effie locked it. I heard shuffling and the sink running. It was a few minutes before Effie returned. Her wig was removed and her strawberry blonde hair was in curls from the braid it was held in under the wig. Her pale skin was slightly pink after being scrubbed clean, and I could see the freckles clearly. She was dressed in one of my shirts. Her sapphire eyes shared a look of sadness, disappointment, and the usual fire.

"You can't keep doing this Haymitch." She said as she switched the shower settings and stripped me of the filthy clothes. "You can't be drunk every single day…"

"Not every day…"

"That's not what the kids say!" She said angry now as she throws the clothes to the side of the room. "I know you've never gotten sober for me…"

"I would…"

"Let me finish! These kids are a pair of fighters, Haymitch. If we can't bring one of them home it's our own fault! I've been doing this for ten years, that's twenty kids. I need to bring one home…"

"Eff…"

"Just don't." She said and I kept silent. I watched her face as she continued to wash me off. A headache was already setting in and I knew the morning would be hell. She threw me a towel and a pair of shorts before walking out of the bathroom.

I dried off and dressed quickly feeling awake after the shower. I went into the other room and found her sitting on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Eff…" She jumped up when she saw me and whipped her eyes furiously.

"You should keep drinking water; you won't feel as bad in the morning."

"Effie, stay."

"I'm tired, Haymitch."

"I know," I said taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. "Just come lay down."

She got into the bed and laid her head on my chest. Her eyes red from crying I stroked her hair willing for her to fall asleep.

"I hate Reaping day."

"I know," I said kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep, tomorrow it's over."

"Not for Peeta and Katniss." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

I watched her quietly. She deserved better. Those kids deserved better. I vowed right there to drink less. I would be sober for these games, not only for the kids that Effie seemed to have so much hope in, but for Effie herself.

I switched off the lights and pulled the blanket up around us. I kissed her soft hair one more time before downing the glass of water she had placed on the night stand. The hangover tomorrow would be hell, fitting for the festivities to come.

* * *

*Effie POV*

I woke up early as the sun drifted in through the window. I quickly changed into my clothes from yesterday before waking up Haymitch.

"Haymitch," I was met with a groan.

"Why are you yelling, sweetheart?"

"I'm not yelling, you are hangover." I said in an even tone. "Drink the water and take the pill on your nightstand, then get dressed and go to breakfast, the kids need you."

"Damn schedule…" He muttered as I slammed his door hoping the noise would get him moving.

I hurried to my own room and showered quickly. I dressed and put on my wig and makeup before going to wake the kids.

"Everybody up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I entered the dining room. I was surprised to find Peeta sitting at the table and even more shocked to see Haymitch with him.

"Good morning!"

"Hi Effie," Peeta said sipping from a mug.

"Enjoying the hot chocolate?"

I poured myself a cup of coffee, watching Haymitch pull a flask out of his pocket and dump some into his mug.

"Haymitch, don't you think you had enough last night?"

"Princess, not now."

"Honestly!..."

"Why don't you go and check on your precious schedule!"

"Fine! Have fun drinking yourself to death!" I took my mug and hurried out of the dining room, passing Katniss on her way in.

* * *

*Haymitch POV*

I watched as she walked out of the dining room angry. I knew I would hear about it later, but this is what I needed right now. The two kids, alone. I could figure out their strengths and talk frankly about the arena without her yelling at me for scaring them. She never made that part easy.

_ It was the 68__th__ games and our fifth year working together. We were eating breakfast, mine consisting of mostly alcohol, when I asked the kids if they had any skills._

_ "I can clean…" The fourteen year old girl from the Seam said._

_ "Anything that would actually keep you alive?" I asked._

_ "Haymitch!" Effie said with her high capitol accent. "That is a very useful skill, Lyla…"_

Lyla died at the blood bath. It might have been more merciful that way. She wouldn't have survived long. Since then I found it easier to question the kids without Effie, as helpful as they were meant to be her comments were just interruptions at this part of the games.

The girl sat down after I waved her over. I take another sip of my spiked coffee. It was my last flask. After this I would be done.

"You are supposed to give us advice."

"Stay alive," I said taking another sip.

"That's so funny!" The boy said knocking my glass to the ground, "Only not to us."

Without thinking long I punch the boy in the face. I move back for my flask and the girl stabs the knife into the table between it and my hand. Oh, Effie would just love that. This girl is lucky I sent her running from the room.

"Did I get myself a pair of fighters this year?" I ask and for the first time I feel a spark of the hope that Effie had been going on about.

The boy tries to put ice on his face. I stop him; the bruise will make him look tougher. I turn to the girl, "Can you hit anything with a knife besides a table?" She takes the knife and throws it across the room. It lands between two of the panels on the wall. Effie was going to have a fit. I smiled to myself.

"Stand up," I say and circle them. They have potential. "You two seem fit, and will be pretty enough once the stylist get a hold of you."

"Alright I'll make a deal," I say. A deal I already silently made with myself for Effie's sake. "I'll help you if you don't interfere with my drinking. I'll stay sober enough to help you both, but you have to do _exactly_ what I say."

The girl nods and the boy speaks, "Fine."

"So help us," The girl is off again, "When we get to the arena…"

"One thing at a time," I say. "We are pulling into the capitol. In a few minutes you will be with your stylists. Do exactly as they say, you won't like it, but don't resist."

"But…"

"Don't resist!" I say pushing them towards the windows for the crowds to get a good look at them. The last of my alcohol is gone, knocked over by the girl. I don't stop at the cart. I turn towards the exit and see Effie standing there with a small smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Finally at the Capitol! Sorry for the delay, it felt like I was writing about them being on the train forever. Review and I hope you enjoy! Another update soon!

Disclaimer: Everything in the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4:  
Preparations

* * *

*Effie POV*

Haymitch caught sight of my down the hallway. He turned to look back at Peeta and Katniss before making his way towards me. He had a smirk on his face and looked relatively sober. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed us into the next room before trapping me against the door and locking it.

"Morning," He said kissing me against the door. I could taste some of the liquor on his lips, but it was a small amount compared to how it usually is during the games. I pushed him away.

"Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss…"

"Are getting their first good look at the capitol," He said kissing me again.

"The schedule!" I insist pushing him away.

He sighs, "You and your schedule." He gives me another kiss, "You are such a tease, Trinket."

"I'm still angry at you for yesterday."

"Eff…"

"No listen to me. You have to stay relatively sober for the rest of the games…"

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked surprised. "No fighting? Just like that, okay?"

"It's what you want."

"You never do what I want."

"Well then I better start. Okay."

"Okay," I said giving him a kiss this time. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," He said quietly kissing me again. "What's on the schedule?"

I smile, "You stay with Katniss and Peeta while I go and meet the stylists. Then we will drop them off…"

"And then we are by ourselves."

"Then we have to meet with some of the other victors and escorts, and make sure everything is in place for tonight."

He groaned, "This is why I drink, to avoid this crap."

"If you stay with me I promise to make it up to you."

"You better, princess." He said kissing me one last time before opening the door and heading back to the kids.

I waited a moment after he left the room before exiting it myself. He was leaning against the wall watching the kids. Peeta was waving at the crowds, Katniss had moved away from the window.

The train stopped a moment later and we went our separate ways. Haymitch waited with the kids on the platform so the crowds could get a good look at them while I went inside to meet with the stylists.

District 12 had issues keeping stylists. As an unpopular district in charge of coal it left little for inspiration. In the ten years I had been an escort we had only had a stylist stick around for more than one year once, and they only did it because they were promised a promotion at the end of two years. The new stylists were usually young, and by the end of the games either got promoted or backed out of styling for the tributes.

I wasn't surprised when I didn't find the stylists from last year waiting for me. Instead I found Rubi, an eccentric capitol woman in her mid-forties who was in charge of assigning stylists to districts.

"I have new names for you, Effie!" She said leading me to our stylists, "Including a volunteer for your volunteer!"

"A volunteer stylist for 12?"

"Must be a good year for you," She said leading me to the pair of stylists. They were both dressed in black. The male had gold eyeliner on his eyes but otherwise lacked a lot of the mess that was considered capitol fashion. The female had puffy blonde hair, gold nails, black lipstick, pinkish eye shadow and porcelain white teeth. "This is Cinna and Portia."

"Pleasure to meet you," Cinna said kissing my hand. Portia kissed me on both of my cheeks. They were new stylists, not yet well known.

"It's a pleasure to get to work with both of you." I said as Rubi moved away to monitor the room. "Shall we head upstairs? Haymitch just dropped the ki… tributes off with the prep teams."

They nodded as I silently cursed my slip of the tongue. This is the capitol. To them Katniss and Peeta is nothing but a pair of tributes. With a fake smile I led them to the elevators and we took it to the top floor.

Haymitch smiled when he saw me exit the elevator but toned it down when he saw the stylists follow after me. "Who forced them?"

"Haymitch," I said in the annoying accent until I got closer and was able to whisper, "Be nice. One is even a volunteer." His eyes lit up only slightly as we turned to face the two. "Cinna, Portia, this is district 12's victor and mentor Haymitch Abernathy," I said with a bit of pride.

"Ready to dress up the mining district?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I have a new idea for the tribute parade this year."

As Cinna spoke both Haymitch and I perked up, "Continue."

He showed us a sketch of his idea. It was perfect, and just what we needed to make an impression.

"Those look wonderful, Cinna!"

"Thank you," He said with a small smile. "I also put some outfits together for the two of you, so the entire team looks united."

"That was very kind, thank you." I smiled but Haymitch was eyeing Cinna carefully.

Cinna gave another smile, "We need to add some finishing touches to the costume, we wouldn't want to keep the kids waiting," He said as they left the penthouse heading downstairs to meet the kids.

Alone I turned to Haymitch, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," He said giving me a smile. "You know Cinna looks like a human."

"It's unusual for the Capitol."

"I like when you look unusual for the Capitol too," He said. You don't need all that crap."

"Believe me, I wish it wasn't necessary."

He kissed me quickly before giving me a sly smile, "You know, we have some time before we have to meet with the kids."

"It seems we do, Mr. Abernathy." I said kissing him.

* * *

*Haymitch POV*

I watched as Effie hurried off to meet with our new stylists. I almost wish I was going with her, instead of standing with the kids in front of an annoying Capitol crowd.

I waited until Effie was out of sight and then counted to a hundred. We had been standing here long enough.

"You can gawk at them later!" I said hurrying the kids out of the spotlight and inside. We were all relieved when we got inside the building. We didn't stop there; I hurried the kids to the elevator to meet the prep teams.

"Alright I'm taking you to meet with your prep teams. You do exactly what they say. Then you will meet with your stylists, Effie is meeting them now. They will get you ready for the parade."

"Sounds fun," The girl said sarcastically and I let a smile slip. I hand them off to their prep teams before heading back for the elevator knowing there is a good chance the girl might kill hers.

When I reach the top floor I find the penthouse empty. I walk past the bar cart and sit on the sofa, hoping Effie returns soon.

I'm not disappointed. A few moments later, right on schedule, Effie comes through the doors, only she isn't alone

I tone down my smile a bit as she approaches with the new stylists.

"Who forced them?"

"Haymitch," she said in her annoying fake accent as she got closer and was able to whisper, "Be nice. One is even a volunteer." I tried to hide my surprise as she introduced us, "Cinna, Portia, this is district 12's victor and mentor Haymitch Abernathy," I heard a bit of pride in her voice.

"Ready to dress up the mining district?" I asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I have a new idea for the tribute parade this year."

I felt the excitement radiating off of Effie as she spoke, "Continue."

He showed us a sketch of his idea. It was perfect, and just what we needed to make an impression.

"Those look wonderful, Cinna!" She said with a large smile.

"Thank you," He said with a small smile. "I also put some outfits together for the two of you, so the entire team looks united."

"That was very kind, thank you." She said, but I eyed Cinna carefully. Most people in the Capitol wouldn't call us a team. The tributes were expendable pawns and we were just supposed to make them as presentable as we could.

Cinna gave another smile, "We need to add some finishing touches to the costume, we wouldn't want to keep the kids waiting," He said as they left the penthouse heading downstairs to meet the kids. He called them kids.

Once alone she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said giving me a smile. Cinna seemed different, possibly someone who was on the same page as us, and could become an ally, eventually. I decided to mess with Effie a little, "You know Cinna looks like a human."

"It's unusual for the Capitol," She defended

"I like when you look unusual for the Capitol too," I said. "You don't need all that crap."

"Believe me, I wish it wasn't necessary."

I kissed me quickly before giving her a sly smile, "You know, we have some time before we have to meet with the kids."

"It seems we do, Mr. Abernathy." She said kissing me.

An hour and a half later she was dragging me back toward the elevator so we could go downstairs and see the other mentors and escorts, a part I was usual too drunk to make an appearance at.

I held Effie's hand in the elevator as we headed down to one of the lower floors, but as soon as the doors opened I dropped her hand and followed her out.

The room was filled with past victors turned mentors, and escorts. Effie, who had been coming to the gathering alone for the past ten years, knew a good amount of people. I on the other hand had avoided this crap.

I followed her into the room as she greeted various people. Most of whom I didn't recognized and I assumed were escorts. I looked around the large room. Food was being served by avoxes on platters as they moved around the room. There was a large bar in the corner were drinks were being served.

"I'm going to go over to the bar, Eff."

"Haymitch, you promised."

"I won't get drunk." I said trying to calm the panic in her voice, "I just have a feeling a friend might be there. You can come check on me in a bit."

She had grasped my arm at some point but let it go, "Fine."

"Stop pouting, princess." I say and she gives me a quick smile before I walk away. I feel her watching me as I walk away but I don't turn around.

I was pleasantly surprised to see my friend at the bar. My friend Chaff was from district 11 and now mentored their tributes. He had won the 45th Hunger Games, but lost his arm. To this day he still refused a prosthetic.

"Chaff," I said with a smile as I sat next to him at the bar.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" He said as he finished what was in his glass. "Another drink, and one for my friend!"

"Just tonic water for me," I said turning to Chaff. "How have you been?"

"Drunk," He said taking a large gulp from his refilled glass. "I got myself a strong male tribute- a beast really. Of course my girl is only twelve, but she is resourceful." He took another long sip for the girl he already knew wouldn't survive.

"We had a volunteer for our twelve year old." I said sipping the carbonated beverage. It had none of the same effect as alcohol.

Chaff leaned in closer, "What's up with you and the escort?"

"Effie? Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and took a drink, "Please, Haymitch. You are here for one thing. You aren't drinking anything, and you both keep staring at each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well she is coming over here now, mind if I make a move?"

"Leave her alone, Chaff." I said threateningly as she approached.

"Haymitch Abernathy! That better not be alcohol you have a job to do!" She said in her accent. Anyone around us would just think the usual entertainment of her trying to keep me sober started early.

"Go back to your party, Trinket." I said as she got closer. Most people weren't paying attention anymore; Effie yelling at me was hardly anything new. She took the glass from my hand and took a sip. I could see she was pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry," She said quietly putting the glass back on the bar.

"Don't worry," I said giving her a small smile as she stomped away to complain to someone about how insufferable I was.

"Nothing my ass," Chaff said from behind me. I turned back to him whispering now.

"You know I have to be careful. She's easy access to get to me. Remember what happened to Finnick Odair a few years ago? He refused to come to the Capitol for the games and to meet with buyers. His girl got reaped the following year."

"They can't reap your girl, she's from the Capitol." He said trying to lessen my worry.

"Exactly," I said sipping the tonic, "I don't want to know what they would try if they found out. I'm hardly the model victor."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I know," I said sipping from the glass and watching Effie make small talk across the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay! I would like to thank you all again for the reviews they mean a lot! Actually getting to the games soon! lol. I will update soon! Enjoy and please review! I love to hear what you think :)

Disclaimer: Everything with the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


End file.
